


When the Time Comes

by orphan_account



Series: Death is Inevitable [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gentle Rick, Heavy Angst, Just a grandfather mourning the loss of his beloved grandson, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Morty doesn't suicide but he knew he'd die, Morty's dead, Rick's coping, Sad, Sort of Rick/Morty, Suicide Note Sort Of, not really - Freeform, note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty dies, Rick blames himself and finds a note.C-137 Rick is the only Rick who loves his Mortyand now he's goneThe song that made me do this was "Snuff" by Slipknot. It's so fucking Rick.I almost cried listening to it and writing this fic.





	When the Time Comes

It was late. Really late. How late ? Just late. That’s all that mattered. It was late. No, that didn’t fucking matter. Nothing fucking mattered. Nothing mattered at all. It didn’t matter how late it fucking was, God. God fucking fuck, it was just fucking late. Rick sat down. But not on his workbench. Not on his own bed. Not on the sofa. He sat on Morty’s bed. He sat… He sat on his warm, small bed. And it wasn’t late. It was early. Guess that’s a perspective thing. No. Well, you’d guess that’s what stupid people’d say, right ? It was two in the morning. That was fucking early. 

His bed smelled of sweat and mint gum. And, well… Now alcohol. Rick pulled his flask to his mouth and tilted it, so the contents would spill into his mouth and slide down his throat. The burning sensation didn’t help like it should have. It should have fucking helped. It really fucking should have. He should be shitfaced. He shouldn’t… Shouldn’t be crying… Over… Over a Morty ? Over a stupid, dumb, clumsy, warm, friendly, optimistic... loyal… Morty…

How could he have slipped out of Rick’s hands so… So quickly ? How could Rick let him… Die. He died because of Rick. Morty fucking died because of Rick. He died because of Rick he… He died. And… Because of Rick… A Morty… Dying from a Rick… Fuckin’ typical, right ? Rick and Morty were on an adventure. Yeah. Just a normal adventure.

It was just like all of their other adventures. New planet, new contents to be found. New ingredients. Morty was wearing his usual attire, consisting of a piss-colored yellow short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Blue, rolled up jeans and white Vans. Those stupid, worn-out Vans. Rick was going to make Morty a new pair for his birthday. Ones that never wore out. The planet was full of half fish-half humans called Carpnolians. Iconic fuckin’ name for a race full of fish. They had the torsos and head of fish, whereas the legs and feet of a human. Arms, too. They had the material needed for Morty’s shoes, since his birthday was coming up and all, but Rick told Morty he needed it for a new lab coat. He didn’t want Morty to go, but Morty insisted and… The old fucking bastard let him. Rick said… Rick said “Okay, Morty. Don’t sc-screw this up, Morty.”...

What Rick failed to mention is that the material he needed was to be… Was to be stolen. And, well… Most creatures don’t like having their shit stolen. He and Morty were caught and they had to make a run for it. Rick was calm, only because they knew they’d make it out. Especially with his portal gun handy. He sensed Morty knew they’d make it out, too. They always did. Albeit most with minor complications. But they do, nonetheless, make it out alive. Not this time…

Rick was stupid enough to leave the portal gun on the counter where they were jacking their loot. Now Rick was worried. He had no weapons on him and all there was to do was hide. He couldn’t tell Morty, though. Didn’t want the fucker freaking out on him. They hid in a library. Morty looked through a bunch of books, pretending to know what they say. It’s probably a habit of his. He probably didn’t realize it wasn’t even in Earth tongue. He’s so used to pretending to know what’s going on around him. He never stops to actually think. It’s like some sort of defense mechanism, Rick bet. 

“S-So when a-are we going to l-let those guards off and go h-home ?” Morty had asked. Rick shrugged, nonchalantly. He was always good at hiding stuff; lying. He lied to Morty the most. About his past, about his feelings. Granted, Morty never usually asked, thank science. 

“Whene-EURRP-ver I want, Morty.” Morty only nodded and looked around. Rick watched him, his eyes dancing from across Morty’s freckled, soft face to his brown hair, curling around and under his ear. He looked so calm. Why was that ? It was whatever. Rick and Morty would travel back to where his portal gun was and go the fuck home. 

“Rick ?” Rick had turned to Morty. “F-For my birthday… Can we just like… Chill out ?” Rick… Present Rick would have said yes in a heartbeat. ‘Yes, Morty. That sounds just fine’... Past Rick shrugged it off. A slight grunt to follow. Despite that, Morty smiled. 

 

They were caught. Somebody spotted them and started to shoot. They chased them out of the library. They ran. They ran and ran, Rick not wanting to look behind him, sure Morty was right behind him. He could hear the boy panting. Then they hid, again. This time in a restroom. Rick walked into a stall, wanting Morty to go into the other so it wasn’t cramped. Morty shook his head and Rick looked down to Morty… His eyes widened as they focussed in on the blood pouring out from his grandson’s stomach. Rick ran and just in time to catch Morty under his armpits. They slid, slowly to the floor. Rick held Morty’s head in his lap and put his hand over Morty’s small hand which was over the wound. The warm, hot wound. All that was left of the blood that had once flowed thick and scarlet in his veins was clasped in Rick's callused fingers. This couldn't be happening. Morty looked into Rick’s eyes and parted his mouth.

“C-... Can w-we… Just go h-home, R… Rick ?” Rick swallowed, feeling his stomach try to crawl out of his throat as a last attempt to not upchuck today’s breakfast. Rick slowly shook his head, using his free hand to wipe a sweat-drenched curl from Morty’s forehead. 

“I-... I left the portal gun… On… On the table…” He whispered, hot tears stinging in his eyes. Morty’s eyes were barely open now.

“Oh…” He smiled a bit. “H-Hey, Rick ?” Rick hummed, petting Morty as tears fell onto his soft hair. “I-... I love you…” Rick sighed and bent his head down, sobbing softly. Morty lifted a hand to touch Rick’s face, but it fell back down halfway through the transaction. Rick looked up and noticed Morty’s chest wasn’t moving.

“No…” Morty’s pupils had dilated and his lips ran dry. Rick shook Morty’s head and his knees rocked in an attempt to wake Morty up. “Not like this… Not fucking here. Not here, no…” Rick was in hysterics. Yelling, crying, he-...

 

  
Present Rick laid back on his dead grandson’s bed, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. His fingers gripped his flask. He looked over to Morty’s pillow and noticed a paper wedged between the bed and pillowcase. Rick gingerly took it and unfolded it. It was a note.

 

“Dear Rick,  
I knew you were the one who was going to find this note. And if not, I kindely ask whoever finds this to give it to Earth Dimension C-137 Rick Sanchez. So, I’m dead, then ? The fortune teller was right ? On one of out adventurs, you went to talk to an alien and I was left back at the market. I decided to check out the diffrent shops and found a fortune teller. She told me when I’d die. Never how. Didn’t want to know. It was one of those questions. ‘Would you rather know how you die, or when you die’. Stupid, right ?”

Rick chuckled.

“Rick, I knew that was the last adventur I’d go on, so I made most of it. I had fun. Or at least, I would like to think I tried. I know that I have a disability, Rick. It’s hard for me to read certain things or memorize a lot of things. I probabley spelled a lot of stuff in this letter wrong, but that’s okay, right ? It all didn’t matter when I was with you. I felt normal around you. You made me feel like a regular person. Yeah, we went on crazy adventurs on diffrent planets and met wierd creatures, but it was all fun and exhilarating and you… You treated me like a person, and not some kid with disabilities. You knew I was troubeled and ‘special’, and yet… You stuck with me. You made me feel good, all the time, the entire time I was ever with you… You were my only friend. You were the only person who’d be my friend and hang out with me. Nobody else hung out with me or wanted to be my friend, but you did, Rick. You were the only friend I ever had. Rick, I love you so much and… You mean- Sorry, meant the whole world to me. No… You meant the whole universe to me. And the universe after that. And the universe after that. 

Thank you, Rick. For so many awesome adventurs. For putting up with my shit. For letting me be apart of your life. I’m sure that you can find another Morty, right ? I mean to be your shield. He’ll walk, talk and act like me. I’m sure their are Morty’s without Ricks that’ll be yours, gladly… Anyways, you’re calling my name, so I’d better get going.

Good bye, Rick. You were the greatest friend and greatest grandpa. Xoxo, deceased Morty.  
PS. I rememberd how to spell deceased.”

 

Rick sat with the smudged lined paper in his hands, shaking. He sobbed, hard, shaking the bed. He didn’t want a different Morty. He wanted his Morty. He wanted his Morty back. He couldn’t be replaced. It was impossible. You can’t replace a one-of-a-kind Morty… You just… You just couldn’t… It was…… It was impossible….

 

 

Death is inevitable.

You can’t replace somebody you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to emphasize on how much Rick does care about Morty, and more importantly HIS Morty.
> 
> C-137 is very well the only Rick in the multi-verse that can actually feel empathy. Imagine being the smartest man in the multi-verse with no one in reality who understands you, not even all the other infinite yous. Rick is essentially the loneliest man in all existence. The only unique thing in all of creation. Except maybe his Morty...which is why he's so important to Rick.  
> Rick really is alone even amongst other Ricks. His Morty is the only person he has really connected with and who makes him feel like he isn't alone, it's also someone he can try and do better by since he wasn't there for his daughter.
> 
> Other Ricks use their Mortys as bait, or an extra set of hands or even as a shield.  
> Our Rick... Loves our Morty. His.... Morty.  
> And I created this to emphasize that fuckin' fact.
> 
> ThaNks, bye.


End file.
